Orthopaedic prostheses are implanted in patients by orthopaedic surgeons to, for example, correct or otherwise alleviate bone and/or soft tissue loss, trauma damage, and/or deformation of the bone(s) of the patients. Orthopaedic prostheses replace a portion of or the complete joint of a patient. For example, the orthopaedic prosthesis may replace the patient's hip, shoulder, ankle, knee or other joint. In the case of a hip replacement, the orthopaedic prosthesis includes an acetabular cup, which is secured to the surgically-prepared acetabulum of the patient. The acetabular cup replaces the natural bearing surface of the acetabulum with a new bearing surface for the natural or prosthetic head of the patient's femur.
During the orthopaedic surgical procedure, a surgeon initially prepares the patient's bone to receive the orthopaedic prosthesis. For example, in the case of a hip orthopaedic surgical procedure, the surgeon may initially ream the patient's acetabulum. The orthopaedic prosthesis is subsequently coupled to the patient's surgically-prepared bone. Depending on the particular orthopaedic surgical procedure, the type of orthopaedic prosthesis, and/or other factors, it may be difficult for the surgeon to determine when the orthopaedic prosthesis is fully seated into the patient's bone. For example, it may be difficult for the orthopaedic surgeon to visually confirm when particular portions of the orthopaedic prosthesis have contacted the patient's bone.